The Yegg Foes In Gotham
Plot However, everyone’s staring at Bruce and Egghead, so nobody notices Dick messing with the electricity, causing the machine to go boom. Only a tiny bit of information trickled into Egghead’s brain, but it was all useless trivia—Egghead finds it inconceivable that someone with that much useless info in his head could be Batman (Bruce managed to compartmentalize his thoughts so that was all Egghead got). He fends off the millionaires with a “radar egg” that will explode at the slightest vibration—and then he rolls it across the floor. Right. But it covers his and his henchmen’s escape. Besides, it’s almost midnight, so the lease will egg-spire. There’s an incredibly convenient pipe running across the top of the room, which enables the foursome to get out of the bomb’s range. Bruce uses his skills as the former junior marble champion of Gotham City (because of course he was) to set off the bomb so no innocent bystander will accidentally trigger it, then they pootle off to the ceremony. Sadly, they’re three minutes late. Screaming Chicken now owns Gotham and all its suburbs. Not only that, he’s followed through on his deal with Egghead, so the villain now runs the jernt. He fires Gordon and Mayor Linseed and has Batman and Robin egg-spelled from the city. Felonies are no longer felonies in Gotham, with Egghead instructing the cops to ignore his people committing such crimes, but to punish misdemeanors, resulting in tons of tickets given out for jaywalking, littering, and not fastening seatbelts. Since Batman and Robin have been banned from the city, it’s up to Bruce and Dick to save the day. Figuring that there must be some fine print that everyone overlooked, he also steals the charter from City Hall (apparently it’s okay when good guys break the law). However, Egghead was egg-specting that, and has a personal alarm go off when the charter is stolen. He sends the cops to City Hall where O’Hara is following his orders to find Batman and Robin and shoot them on sight. However, he just sees Bruce and Dick and lets them go on their merry way. They bring the charter back to the Batcave, and sure enough, there is fine print. Yes, if they miss the raccoon payment, ownership of the city reverts to the Mohicans, however Mochians cannot then turn around and lease the city to anyone with a criminal record. They deduce that Egghead will go after the city treasury now that he’s in charge, so they head there. Meanwhile, Egghead and his minions are already there, reveling in their newfound—and tax egg-zempt!—cash. Batman and Robin show up at Gordon’s office, where Gordon is packing his things, and Linseed is pacing miserably. Linseed informs them that Egghead has put a $50,000 bounty on Batman’s head. Batman tells them about the loophole, and so Gordon informs the police over the radio that they don’t have to take any more of Egghead’s guff. (That is exactly how he phrases it!) The Caped Crusaders arrive to find that Egghead has already cleaned out the treasury. However, they do find that they left Screaming Chicken behind. According to the chief, Egghead’s plan is to take the money and run to Venezuela. (No word on whether or not he’s also changing his name to “Matilda.”) Robin alerts Gordon to guard all possible ways of leaving Gotham City, then he and Batman head back to the Batcave, where we find out that somehow, off-camera, the citizenry of Gotham City has forgiven Screaming Chicken. Batman figures that Egghead will be stocking upon AAA eggs, which is what his diet consists exclusively of, before his trip to Venezuela. The only egg farm big enough to satiate him would be Old MacDonald’s Chicken Ranch, and so they head there, to find that Egghead is, in fact, stealing Old MacDonald’s eggs. Fisticuffs ensue—and also a good deal of egg-tossing, because why the heck not? Our heroes win, of course. The visiting criminals who were taking advantage of Egghead’s reign have all been captured by the police, and Gotham Returns to Normal! Appearances Individuals *Batman *Robin *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *Egghead *Chief Screaming Chicken *Jose Jimenez *Joker (Mentioned Only) Locations Behind the scenes See Also List of Batman (1960s series) Episodes 2.48